Sonic the Hedgehog The Story
by Retro David
Summary: The story of Sonic the Hedgehog 1. Sonic must stop Dr. Robotnik from using the power of the Chaos Emeralds to take over the world. All in a days work for the fastest thing alive.
1. Green Hill Zone

A Beautiful day in Green Hill Zone. The sun shines above, the flowers spinning and moving up and down. A perfect day to go for a blue hedgehog with gloves and red and white shoes to go for a run. In fact, that kind of hedgehog shows up and speeds through at very high speed.

Blue Hedgehog: YAHOO! HELLO SOUTH ISLAND! HERE COMES SONIC!

He spins around the tunnels and loops, running around freely and enjoying the ride.

Sonic: I'm just that cool! Nothing can stop an awesome day like this!

Suddenly, his awesome day stops when he notices a trio of robots. One is a motobug, another being a crabmeat, and another being a motobug.

Sonic: What the heck?! Robots?

The buzzbomber and crabmeat shoots at Sonic, while the motobug charges at him. He quickly dodges.

Sonic: Woah! Hey!

Using his spin attack, he destroys the three robots. As he does, three animals appear from them. Two being flicky's, and one being a pocky.

Sonic: Did those animals come from those robots? Hey! You three ok?

The three animals nod their heads.

Sonic: Do you know who did this to you?

A little ship with a bald man with a mustache, wearing glasses appears.

Mad Scientist: That would be me of course!

The animals run behind Sonic.

Mad Scientist: So you're the one who trashed those three units, eh? If I were you I'd back off.

Sonic: You know that's not very nice, turning innocent critters into robots! Who are you?!

Mad Scientist: Me?! I'm the mad scientist that turned those innocent critters into my own badniks! I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik! And I am on a quest to take over the world! With the power of the Chaos Emeralds!

Sonic: Chaos Emeralds?

Dr. Robotnik: Yes!

Robotnik holds an emerald in his hand.

Dr. Robotnik: With these gems and their unlimited power, I can power up my forces and conquer the world! Mwahahahahahahaha!

Sonic: So it's world domination like in the movies? Ok. What if I were to stop you?

Dr. Robotnik: You? Stop me?! Hahahahaha! What makes you think you ca... WHAT?!

The Chaos Emerald disappears from his hand.

Dr. Robotnik: The emerald! Where is it?!

Sonic: You mean this?

The hedgehog holds the emerald in his hand.

Dr. Robotnik: How did you...?! Why you!

Sonic using his spin jump to hit Robotnik's eggmobile.

Sonic: You wanna take over the world? Don't count on it.

Dr. Robotnik: Grrrr! I don't have time for this!

The evil scientist flies away. Sonic chases after him, destroying all the badniks getting in his way.

Sonic: Jeez! Piranha robots and chameleons too?!

Dr. Robotnik: They're called choppers and newtrons! Now go away!

Sonic: Not a chance!

After a while of chasing and destroying badniks, they stop.

Dr. Robotnik: Looks like I'll have to take care of things myself!

Eggman pushes a button and a wrecking ball comes out of his eggmobile.

Sonic: So me and you now, eh Eggman?

Dr. Robotnik: You'll be surprised at what I can do, you meddling hedgehog! Give me back that emerald and I'll let you live!

Sonic: Nope!

Dr. Robotnik: So be it.

He swings the wrecking ball around, attempting to hit Sonic.

Sonic: Missed!

Dr. Robotnik: You're pretty fast. Let's see if you're fast enough to...

The hedgehog hits Robotnik with his spin attack.

Dr. Robotnik: Hey!

Sonic: My name is Sonic! And I'm gonna stop you from trying to take over the world, you mad scientist!

Dr. Robotnik: So I guess this makes us enemies even though we just met. Fine then!

He swings the wrecking ball again, and again, and again, but Sonic dodges them with his spin dash. Then, he hits Robotnik one more time, and finally, the wrecking ball explodes, covering the evil scientist with ashes.

Dr. Robotnik: BLASTED HEDGEHOG! You'll pay for this, Sonic!

Robotnik retreats. When he does, Sonic finds a big container in front of him. He takes a look at it and notices a bunch of animals in there.

Sonic: So this is where he's keeping you guys? No problem!

He jumps to the button at the top of the container, releasing the animals. The animals thank the friendly hedgehog.

Sonic: There you go, you guys. I better get going myself. I got an Eggman to catch!

Sonic continues going after Eggman as he now enters the Marble Zone.


	2. Marble Zone

Sonic arrives at the next zone Robotnik is at. The Marble Zone.

Sonic: I gotta find Eggman quick, and the next Chaos Emerald. Now let's see...

The blue hero marches ahead, collecting rings and destroying badniks. He stops when he finds a fireball coming out of the lava.

Sonic: Woah! That's really hot! Better stay clear of that lava.

He arrives inside a cave beneath the surface. Suddenly, he jumps away from spikes coming out of the floor, and then a squishing piston.

Sonic: Yikes! I don't know what's worse! Buzz bombers, spikes, caterkillers, or pistons

Deep inside the cavern, avoiding traps, he finds what looks to be a giant ring.

Sonic: That ring looks interesting. Better check it out.

He jumps through the ring and finds what looks to be a mystical colored dimension with fish models that also morph into birds, and then there are flashing square blocks bordering the place. The whole place spins. With that, he sets his eyes on a Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: Another emerald! Looks like I gotta spin my way through! Here goes!

He spins his way around the special stage. Avoiding the goals as best as he can. Pretty soon, he grabs the emerald and vanishes from the stage, back to where he was before he got in.

Sonic: Huh? I'm back here with the emerald.

He holds both the blue and yellow Chaos Emeralds in his hands.

Sonic: This makes two now. I better find the others quick.

He runs and jumps his way through the caves of the Marble Zone. Very soon, he finally makes his way out.

Sonic: Finally! Those spikes and lava traps were such a pain! Huh?

He looks forward and sees Eggman.

Sonic: There he is!

He runs ahead and confronts him.

Sonic: Hey Buttnik! How's it going?!

Dr. Robotnik: You're still following me?! Why don't you just back off?! Huh?

He notices the two emeralds with Sonic.

Dr. Robotnik: GRRRRRGH!

He pushes a button and a chute appears underneath his egg mobile.

Dr. Robotnik: Get a load of this!

He floats above the platform Sonic is in and shoots a fireball below him. Sonic jumps to the other platform and the fire on the one he jumped from spreads across it.

Sonic: Too slow!

Dr. Robotnik: Stop moving and give me the emeralds!

Sonic: How about no?!

He uses his spin attack on Robotnik.

Dr. Robotnik: Cocky little needle-mouse!

He shoots another fireball below him, Sonic jumps and hits him again.

Dr. Robotnik: Stop hitting me!

Another hit.

Dr. Robotnik: Come on now!

Another fireball.

Sonic: Nope!

Finally, with his last hit, the chute below Robotnik's egg mobile that shot the fire explodes. His Egg mobile explodes a couple of times and he flies away.

Dr. Robotnik: I will get you Sonic, if it's the last thing I do!

Sonic: Go ahead and try!

The blue hedgehog frees the animals trapped inside the next container, and rushes off to the next zone.


	3. Spring Yard Zone

Dr. Robotnik: This blasted hedgehog is starting to really get on my nerves. Luckily I have a surprise waiting for him when he arrives. Haha!

Sonic arrives at the Spring Yard Zone, along with the two Chaos Emeralds he has.

Sonic: Man. This place has a lot of bumpers, kind of like in a pinball game. Either way, I gotta find the other emeralds, and stop Robotnik. They could be anywhere. Better start looking.

The hedgehog searches and spins around the place, looking for both the Chaos Emeralds, and Robotnik. He then encounters two new kinds of badniks. Rollers and Spikes.

Sonic: Oh, so you rollers like to roll too? Well, I'm the best at rolling just so you know!

Using his spin dash, he takes out the group of badniks, freeing the animals inside of them.

Sonic: There you go. You're free now.

He continues on ahead. Suddenly, he gets stuck in between a bunch of bumpers and springs, bouncing at them.

Sonic: Ok! I know that this is called the Spring Yard Zone, but does it really have to be like this?!

Very soon, he gets set free but ends up flying up into the air, really high.

Sonic: WOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

He falls down with spike badniks in sight.

Sonic: Uh oh! Ahhh!

As he was about to perish, he was saved by a special stage ring. He appears in the same dimension when he got the second emerald, but with a different pathway.

Sonic: Oh man. Good thing that special stage ring saved my life. And hey! Looks like I can see the emerald inside of those gem thingies.

He spins around the rotating stage to look try and reach the emerald. Using his spin jump and the reverse spheres around the area, he breaks through the square of gems to collect the pink colored Chaos Emerald. As soon as he grabs it, he gets teleported out of the dimension, and back in the Spring Yard Zone.

Sonic: That's three so far. Now it's time to go after Eggman.

Meanwhile, at Eggman's position.

Dr. Robotnik: Curse him! He has three of the emeralds so far! I only have one of them, and yet there are still two that are yet to be found! At this rate, he'll end up getting all 6 of the emeralds! No matter what, he has to be stopped! Luckily, I'm ready for him.

Sonic shows up at the block bridge Robotnik is at.

Sonic: Hey Eggman! What exactly are you trying to accomplish?! What kind of power do these Chaos Emeralds even have anyway?

Dr. Robotnik: You won't live long enough to find out, I can tell you that!

Two walls appear on both sides of the bridge.

Sonic: Oh great.

Dr. Robotnik: Now just stand still and face the wrath of my spike.

Robotnik floats above Sonic with a spike below his egg mobile.

Sonic: Nope!

The evil scientists moves down to the block Sonic is in, who then runs away, and pulls the block out of the bridge with the spike.

Sonic: Seriously?!

Dr. Robotnik: Very soon, you'll end up falling! Hahaha!

Robotnik continues, and Sonic relentlessly hits him with his spin jump.

Dr. Robotnik: Stop that!

Sonic: Nope! I am not falling into a pit! So have a good day!

With one last hit, Dr. Robotnik's eggmobile starts exploding a bunch of times, and after he gets covered in ashes, he flies away as the walls open.

Dr. Robotnik: Just you wait, speedy! I'm going to get those last two emeralds before you do! So have a good day!

Sonic: Well I'm gonna stop you! So you also have a good day!

Dr. Robotnik: You already told me that!

Sonic: I know!

Sonic hits the button on the container holding the animals, releases them, and runs after Eggman.

Sonic: I gotta find those emeralds, and fast.


	4. Labyrinth Zone

Sonic continues his adventure, chasing Robotnik, and searching for the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic: The Chaos Emeralds... Just what the heck are they? What's even Eggman's goal, anyway? Well, I only have 3 of them now. There's only another 3 to get. So I better grab them before he does.

The hedgehog appears in the Labyrinth Zone. Walls and spinning spikes on chains.

Sonic: This place doesn't seem too good. But there could be an emerald here somewhere. Just gotta keep lookaa... Ahhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHH!

The path ahead of him is under water.

Sonic: OH COME ON NOW! WHY THE HECK AM I HERE?! WATER EVERYWHERE! I CAN'T SWIM! Please, air bubbles. Keep me safe!

He hesitates as he jumps into the deep water. Luckily for him, the air bubbles are keeping him safe. He travels around the under water Labyrinth, in search of the remaining Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic: (They must be here, somewhere.)

Suddenly, he gets surrounded by burrobots and jaws.

Sonic: (Oh fudge.)

Just as they charge at him, Sonic jumps up and the robots all hit each other and explode. The animals that get set free swim away.

He continues on ahead. Very soon, he reaches the surface.

Sonic: Finally! I'm back on the surface! Man... Good thing I held my breath long enough. If only I had a bubble shield or oxygen tank... Huh?

He catches the sight of a red glowing object nearby.

Sonic: What's that?

Sonic approaches the glowing object. Once he does, he spots the red emerald.

Sonic: All right! That's 4 down!

Just as he was about to grab it, a claw suddenly steals it away.

Sonic: Huh?!

The claw raises back up to the eggmobile.

Dr. Robotnik: I don't think you'll be needing this! Hohohohoho!

Sonic: I have a question for you, Eggman! What exactly are these emeralds capable of?! Why are you going so far as to use these to take over the world?! More importantly, what are you planning to do with these?!

Dr. Robotnik: These Chaos Emeralds contain unlimited power! With all of them together, I can use them to power up my forces, and conquer the world! There will be nothing to stop me! Not even you.

Sonic: So you're going so far as good old world domination. Just like in the movies.

Dr. Robotnik: Well, in the movies, the hero always wins. But this is the real world. And this Labyrinth will be your grave.

The water level starts rising.

Sonic: Oh no.

Dr. Robotnik: Try and catch me.

Robotnik starts flying up the tunnel, and Sonic starts climbing.

Dr. Robotnik: Think you can survive this?!

While they move up, moving spikes appear

Sonic: Oh no! Oh no! No way!

Dr. Robotnik: What's the matter, hedgehog?! Can't swim?! Too afraid of the spikes?!

Sonic: Shut up! Give me the two emeralds you have!

Dr. Robotnik: Nope! They're mine! And it's only a matter of time until those other 3 emeralds you have are mine as well!

Sonic: And I'm not letting you have them!

Sonic uses his twin spin attack on Robotnik's eggmobile.

Dr. Robotnik: Wahh! No!

The mad scientist drops the two emeralds he has, and Sonic catches them.

Sonic: 5 down.

Dr. Robotnik: GRAAAAAAAGGH! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!

They finally make it to the top, near the exit.

Dr. Robotnik: Mark my words, Sonic! Those emeralds will be mine! The last emerald will be mine too! Just you wait!

Eggman flies away.

Sonic: Sure they will, Eggman. Sure they will.

Sonic grabs a pebble and tosses it up in the air. The pebble lands on the button of a container, pushing it, and releasing the animals trapped inside.

Sonic: If those emeralds are what he says they are, then I can't let him have them, no matter what. Hmm... Wonder how I got involved with Eggman, anyway. Well, he's a bully and I don't like bullies. I'm going to stop that bully.


End file.
